Doorjamb
by Authoress K. C
Summary: I'm not sure how to rate this, but, you'll get the idea.


Doorjamb  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
I read one of my fics, Closed Doors, and I've desided, Schwartz needs some action. So, Geranium! ano.... uhh.... Germination! *cough* Enjoy Minna...  
~~~  
  
His hair looks like fire against his sheets. The vain bastard. Sometimes, I want to light his smug ass on fire, just watch him burn. Its the sadist in me. Well, actually, that might just BE me.  
  
He turned. Even sleeping, he has some of the most gracful movements in anyone I know. Not that I know many people. Ah hell. I'm gonna wake his vain ass up if I keep tapping my fingers against the doorjamb. I'm leaving.  
  
The stairs are long, and for some reason I want to watch TV. Normally I'm asleep in bed, across the hall from Brad. I sit on the couch, feet folded indian style beneath me and I pick up the remote, black in the sea of blue dawn. Its kind of pretty this time in the morning. The fire red light reminds me of his hair.  
  
The ass. I turn on the TV and all that's on is infomercials. I sigh and turn it off again, getting off the cushions. There's a whirr in the kitchen and a half smile forms but is gone before it's solid.  
  
The crazy man stares at me as I trudge through the door and up the stairs. No school. Not bothering. I'm not expected to go much anymore. Farfello's nice, but, he's better, he's not what I want anymore. Must be my fickle nature.  
  
I fall into my bed and go too sleep, imagining that I'm passing through the doorway, towards fire red hair.  
  
---  
  
I'm watching him sleep again. God be praised, my nervous tapping is muffled by my pillow. I don't know why I'm nervous, exactly, but, I am, and I'm tapping like I'm playing the drums in a rock band. His hair, I swear, he's got extentions.  
  
This time his sheets are indigo, not silver like yesterday. He must jerk off a hell of a lot to change his sheets every day. I wonder what he thinks about. He kicks off the sheets in his sleep and I gaze like the starved teen I am. Starved because no one will touch me, they're afraid of me, afraid of Brad, and just plain stupid. Baka.  
  
He isn't wearing anything either, he's gorgeous, and kind of feminine. Not really like a girl, but he very slender. He just has that look. He's got wide eyes and dark lashes that make me think his hair colour isn't real, until I see the rust coloured curls below bounds.  
  
Don't look, its too much temptaion for one adolecent mind. I leave, back to my cold room, cold, empty bed and heartless night. I wish we had a fucking mission. Destroy Weiss, bodyguard, SOMETHING. Ever since Weiss cooled off for Omi's illness, we've cooled off because they aren't interfearing.  
  
I stare at the ceiling until a solid knock on the door announces the wake up signal. I ignore it. I'm not going, I shout at the door. Fine, is my reply. I pull the blankets over my head and roll into a ball.  
  
Damn you, get the hell out of my head, let me sleep.  
  
---  
  
Damnnit. He's tempting me on purpose, I know he is. Now he's moaning in his sleep, thrashing against the black sheets, naked again. He's sweating and in the light from the streets, it glistens, like he rolled in my body shimmer powder and went to bed. Hell yes I wear make-up. It works, it makes me look frigid.  
  
He's taunting me, in his sleep no less! Damn him, damn me, damn my fucking lust. Damn me why didn't I just stick to Farfello. At least he'd fuck me if I asked for it. He screams and shoots up in bed. I freeze. Don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look-  
  
Shit. My name, called in that tone.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
I step in, pillow dropped in the hall when he looked, my fingers nervously moving against my palms.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Were you, watching me?"  
  
"Hai. So desu."  
  
I stare at him. His jungle green eyes are pretty much luminessant in the darkness. For once, its only midnight. We stare, for I think hours, but only a few seconds, before he bockons me closer. I'm only wearing my pajama pants, deep blue, with small patches on them that I bought and put on. Me and my manga.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He's actually asking, letting me answer...  
  
"You."  
  
Open mouth, insert foot halfway down throat. That was the LAMEST thing I think I've ever had the misfortune of saying.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai. So desu."  
  
Must be all I can say. I can't think of much else except that framed in the light like this, he's beautiful, holy even. Farfello hated my way of referanceing. I like God. I even believe in Him. But I kill in the name of Shinigami.  
  
Miki's life is hell on Earth. Ginta, you jackass. Why am I thinking about the shojo manga sitting on my side table. I got one and two this morning at Walden's. Yuu, admitedly, is a sexy bastard, but he's getting on my very last nerve, stop messing with Miki's head.  
  
Damnit. He's a lot like Yuu.  
  
"Come here."  
  
I nod. I think I over used my supply of 'Hai. So desu.'s. I walk over the carpeted floor, remembering faintly that there is an open door behind me if I wish to run for my desency. What fucking desency do I have?!  
  
I'm going to light his ass on fire. And he'll love it. I pounce. He wraps his arms around me and I let him do it while we ravage one anothers mouth. He tastes good and he's accepting the savagry with no trepidition.  
  
There's a click that registers in the back of my mind as the door shutting, but, the lock is slammed home in the doorjamb and I'm still leaning over him, devouring his mouth while my hands roam his skin. My pants are gone. Ripped. Damaged beyond repair. Who the hell cares?  
  
Miki, girl, you are missing OUT. I doubt Yuu or Ginta could kiss you THIS good. Manga. Bad. Fucking. Good. Lets go with the latter.  
  
He forces my head away and I growl wordlessly as he grips my shoulders painfully.  
  
"Nagi. Why."  
  
I stare down at him until he fidgits.  
  
"You're gorgeous. And I want you. I've been watching from the doorjamb. You just let the Beast inside. He's in for good."  
  
The idiot. He grins and grips my chin.  
  
"Ohhh. I'm scared."  
  
I smile, a dark feral expression I only give hold too once I've compleated a very satisfying mission in which I get to let the Beast have reign with my power. And no one survives unscathed. I kneel between his legs, dislodging his hands. I pin him to the bed andleaned closer too him.  
  
"I'll make you afraid. I'll give you up to the demons and let the angels shelter you before the Beast drags you back down the dark path."  
  
I'm such a metaphor. The man smirks and I smile, eyes dark as I move hard into him. His scream breaks as his voice rises sharply, I did something he didn't expect, and it hurt. The Beast is in me. I take him, like I promised, dragging him through Hell, letting the demons feast before the angels cradle him in the extacy that washes us white as snow.  
  
Then I pull away, opening my eyes to kiss him hard, ravaging his mouth. The Beast drags him back from the arms of the winged creatures of God and the demons obey me, sheltering us. I smile, a softer version of the Beast. The path is white, the blood covering us is red and the demons swarm the path in a blanket of black.  
  
"I told you, I'm the Beast. And I'll drag you down the darker path."  
  
The red-head curls up too me and laughs into my hair.  
  
"I was a demon already. The Beast was mine long ago."  
  
I laugh and kiss him again before I fall asleep. The bastard. I still want to light his ass on fire. Must just be my sadistic side. So desu.  
  
---  
  
Green eyes study the sleeping, pale form. The Beast huh? A cute one.  
  
"Kawaii."  
  
Schuldich fell asleep with his blue-eyed Beast, Naoe Nagi. Maybe the Beast couldcome out and play again. He was past the doorjamb.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
I'm such a symbolic person today. I'm terrible, awful,diseased. But, you caught my disease. Ja!  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *mew!* 


End file.
